


Firsts

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Fallout Verse [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Gerard Piqué, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Sergio Ramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: Sergio and Geri, after their mating. Their relationship is a work in progress. But they're getting there...
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: Fallout Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> Three glimpses into various aspects of Geri's and Sergio's relationship over time and how things progress. Chronologically this doesn't really fit into any specific place in the timeline, this is more an overview with scenes that happen early in their relationship and scenes that happen much later. I promise it will make sense once you read it...
> 
> Much thanks once again to the lovely [zilldk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk) for betaing. Although she said she couldn't find any mistakes, which is both awesome and also a bit suspicious since this never happens. If you do spot any mistakes, please do point them out to me!
> 
> And: I feel like I should point out that these fics in the Fallout Verse are not actually going to be a proper series of stories in a chronological order. These are more a series of things I thought of at random times and then wrote down without any real regard about where they fit into the timeline. So these are not technically sequels, these are... well, random ideas I had about these boys... :) Fallout itself was supposed to be a standalone story with, okay, a more hopeful and open ending than a proper happy one (that's just how things turned out), there was never really meant to be anything else. Except the boys wouldn't leave me alone, so more stories happened and I decided to create a whole "universe"/series. So, you know. In case you were waiting for this to be a proper series that shows their developing relationship in a chronological fashion... sorry?
> 
> Now that we got this out of the way, enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to chapter this. I am a mean person. But I'll update soon, I promise...

The first time Geri and Sergio wake up together, they don’t actually wake up _together_.

It’s barely light out when Geri wakes up. He’s not sure what woke him, maybe a sound, maybe the _absence_ of sound. Something missing. He frowns, eyes closed, vaguely wonders what happened that rose him from sleep, then rolls over and pulls a pillow over his eyes to block out the rising sun. The pillow smells vaguely different than he’s used to, there’s a new scent there, but Geri isn’t awake enough to figure it out. He goes back to sleep.

Geri wakes up again, much later, when the day is already old. He groans and stretches, eyes still closed. He’s still exhausted, even after hours of sleep, sore all over after yesterday’s events. He frowns and suppresses a sigh. He’d like to go back to sleep again… He would very much like to go to sleep and not have to wake up and face reality. The reality of what happened yesterday. Of the fact that Geri is now _mated_. Mated to Sergio fucking Ramos. The fact that they have to make this work now. _Somehow_. Somehow…

But when he opens his eyes he is alone, the bed is empty. Sergio’s scent barely lingers, the mattress is cold. He’s been gone from the bed for a long time.

Geri sighs and thuds his head against the mattress a few times. It doesn’t help with his budding headache. He feels cold and exhausted. Weary. Are they ever going to be able to make this work? Is it even worth trying?

He sighs again and starts getting up. Time to face the day.

***

Another day, another morning. Geri’s bed. He wakes up, frowning with his eyes closed. Something’s wrong. Something’s missing…

Sergio’s side of the bed is empty. 

Geri raises his head, frowns harder, looks around with bleary eyes. There’s a sinking feeling in his chest… But then there’s the sound of the toilet flushing, the water faucet afterwards. A soft curse from the bathroom, Sergio must have dropped the towel again. Geri relaxes and closes his eyes, snuggling into the blankets.

A second later the bathroom door opens and there’s the tap of naked feet on the wood floor. The mattress dips, without opening his eyes Geri automatically raises his arm for Sergio to slide under. His Omega snuggles in, cold feet on Geri’s shins making him hiss, but he smiles anyway and pulls Sergio close.

“Morning.” He murmurs softly, tightening his hold on his Omega.

Sergio elbows him - gently. “Shut up.” He murmurs back. “I’m sleeping.”

Geri obeys and is silent. The pillows smell like Sergio, the body in his arms is warm and relaxed. Geri smiles and falls back asleep.


	2. Going outside (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I'm not actually THAT mean. I'll let you have the rest of the chapters too... :P

When they have to face the media for the first time after - _after_ , they’re not in a good place yet. Reporters have invaded Geri’s neighborhood, Lord knows how they got through the guarded gate - bribes were involved, Sergio assumes, because this is one hell of a story of course and he bets there are more than just a couple of news agencies willing to fork over big sums to get that juicy, tasty, scandalous headline about Spain’s newest scandal couple…

“I fucking hope the car will be here soon.”

Geri’s voice is a growl. He’s pissed, glaring through the curtains at the crowd of reporters outside. He’s shifting, restless and angry, fists balled and nostrils flaring. Sergio watches from the door and thinks about the day before yesterday. When that door opened after the game and he saw Geri, properly saw him, for the first time. Right now he doesn’t look much different. Riled up Alpha, spoiling for a fight. Ready to defend his home, his den, against intruders…

Sergio swallows and shifts. There’s something hot rolling in his belly, he forces it down. “How many are there?” He asks, just to distract himself.

“Too fucking many.” Is Geri’s curt reply.

Sergio lets out an annoyed huff. “Why are you even thinking about going outside.” He says sullenly. “Why in the hell do you need to go to training anyway, you and I both know we’re both on fucking _bonding leave_.”

Geri turns around and throws Sergio a glare. “You might be okay with sitting around looking pretty, Ramos. I on the other hand actually want to work. Not everybody can skirt by on his good looks and the favor of the club president forever, you know.”

Sergio flinches back. Oh, he knows what Geri’s insinuating here… the stories have followed him all his professional life. Sergio Ramos only made captain because he slept his way to the top and spreads his legs for Perez whenever he wants. Surely there’s no other way an Omega would make captain of Real Madrid…

“Fuck you.” He says succinctly. “Just - fuck you.”

Geri sneers at him and turns back towards the window. Doesn’t even reply, doesn’t even think Sergio’s worthy of a response. The Omega glares at Geri’s back and balls his fists hard enough the knuckles turn white. There’s something heavy in his stomach now, something cold and hard and heavy. He turns around and walks away with uneven steps.

He’s just opened the door to the guest room (a place for privacy, a place to hide) when he hears the front door open and slam shut. Geri’s gone. Sergio stands there and listens. Faint shouts from the crowd outside, a car’s motor roaring, screeching tires. Then there’s silence.

He goes to work out in Geri’s gym, but it doesn’t feel good. Outside there are reporters and in here is Sergio, safe but alone.

Alone.

***

“Why do you want to go out anyway?” Sergio hears the whine in his voice, but he doesn’t care. Playing the needy little Omega rarely works on Geri, but sometimes it does, and Sergio’s desperate here. “There’s a shit-ton of reporters outside and we’re on holiday, for fuck’s sake. I don’t want to go on a run…”

Geri throws Sergio an exasperated glare and his shoes at him. Sergio barely manages to catch them before they hit his head. “We’re going for a run, Ramos. Not all of us can just sit around looking pretty all day long.”

Sergio feels a rush of pleasure, like he always does when Geri gives him a compliment. It’s just - it feels good to be able to get one and not immediately have to wonder _why_ someone said something nice, if there’s an ulterior move. To be able to just accept it...

“Yeah, okay.” He relents. “But afterwards you’re buying me ice cream.”

Geri grins. “Deal.”

Sergio finishes putting on his shoes while Geri looks through the curtains of their little bungalow. “How many reporters are there anyway?”

Geri lets out an annoyed huff and walks towards the door. “Way too many. There’s that asshole from Marca too, the one who tried to grab you last time.”

“Ugh.” Sergio makes a face. “I hate that fucker. I wish René would have let me sue him.”

Geri growls low in his throat. “Me too. If he tries to grab you again, I’m going to break his fucking arm.”

Sergio rolls his eyes and joins Geri at the door. “My hero.” He says sarcastically. “You do know I could do that myself, don’t you?”

Geri throws him an irritated look and opens the door. Immediately they’re assaulted by flashing cameras and voices calling out to them. Geri ignores them completely. “Of course I know. Still doesn’t mean I can’t want to do it _for_ you, does it?”

Oh. Well. Okay. If he puts it like that… “My hero.” Sergio says again, softly, and presses against Geri for a moment. His stupid, annoying, irritating, romantic, protective, patient, caring asshole of an Alpha…

Geri automatically wraps an arm around Sergio, then looks at him. His eyes widen slightly, and then he smiles. The camera flashes are still going off, but neither man pays them any attention. “You know what?” Geri says. “Maybe we should stay in after all.”

Sergio smiles as Geri lets the door fall shut. There’s a ton of reporters outside, but Sergio doesn’t care. Geri’s here, and that’s all that matters.


	3. Kissing

The first time Sergio kisses him is during their mating. It’s just something that happens, it’s a part of the deal, the need to get even closer, the hunger, the want for more contact, the urge to be as closely connected as possible. It can barely be called a kiss at all. It’s a devouring, a desperate, urgent clash of mouths, teeth and tongue. It’s not a kiss. Not one that really counts.

They kiss again, of course. During sex, mostly, or after sex. If Sergio’s in an indulgent mood, sated and content, he might let Geri steal a kiss or two before he shoves him off and goes to clean up. Geri will always steal as many kisses as he can, to stock up for the days ahead. Because for a long time Sergio won’t let himself be kissed outside of sex at all. Not in the way that really counts.

It takes months before he’ll stop turning his face away whenever Geri leans in, when all he wants to do is show him affection. Sergio does eventually stop turning away, will accept Geri’s kiss, might even kiss back a little, but never for long. Never like Geri really wants him to. It’s frustrating, it sucks, for months it sucks and Geri doesn’t know what else to do. When he’s trying so hard to respect Sergio’s limits, so he won’t spook his skittish, prickly Mate. He knows Sergio’s got issues, hell, Geri’s got issues too, but he’s trying.

Geri wishes, _wishes_ for the day when Sergio will just finally stop being so skittish. When he’s finally going to relax enough to kiss _back_. Until then, Geri’s trying to be patient. He doesn’t want to wait, but he’s trying. He’s _trying_. What else can he do?

But whenever Sergio turns his face away or kisses back perfunctorily and seemingly without any emotion behind it, it feels like no matter what Geri does, they’re never going to get anywhere. It feels like they’re never going to really _be_ something.

***

It’s a sunny morning, the kitchen is bright, a breeze through the open windows, birds singing in the trees. They have just finished breakfast, Geri is washing their dishes, Sergio drying and putting them away. He no longer has to ask where they go, he knows which cupboard to open and where everything goes. They had a little argument earlier because Geri still thinks Sergio’s love for porridge in the mornings is gross, and Sergio still thinks Geri’s single cup of coffee does not make a proper breakfast. But they compromised with a bowl of fruit salad, so Geri counts this as a successful morning…

As Sergio walks past behind Geri, he slaps at the back of his legs with the towel. It stings, but Geri only grins and in revenge flicks a handful of soapy water at his Mate. Sergio’s outraged face is hilarious and Geri throws his head back and laughs.

Sergio grumbles in annoyance but picks up the next plate to dry it. Geri smiles, thinks about teasing his Mate a bit more, but decides against it. The mood is so nice, he doesn’t want to ruin it. This is good, this is _nice_. Wonderfully domestic and sweet.

He thinks about suggesting they go to the beach later, it’s supposed to be a really nice day. He turns to Sergio to ask him, but before he can, Sergio suddenly is very close. He’s smiling, brown eyes warm and happy, and he leans in and -

Soft lips on Geri’s. Just for a moment, short and sweet, and then Sergio’s gone again. He turns back to the plate he’s been drying, doesn’t look at Geri at all. Geri stares for a second. The tips of Sergio’s ears turn red.

Geri huffs out a breath and smiles. He turns back to the sink and picks up the next dirty plate. Sergio leans against him while he washes it, easy and trusting. It makes it a bit harder to wash the plate, but Geri doesn’t mind. His lips still tingle.

Maybe they’re going to the beach after they’re done here. Or maybe they’ll go later, or tomorrow. Geri doesn’t care when it happens, he can wait.

It’s going to be a lovely day.


End file.
